


Radiance

by silvermyth



Series: All That Glitters [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drag Queens, Fluff, M/M, Summer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-20 21:23:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4802690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvermyth/pseuds/silvermyth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summer was, in short, his favorite time of the year, and he never would have thought that it could get any better.  Of course, he hadn’t known Riku.</p><p>Sequel to "Silver and Blue"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Radiance

**Author's Note:**

> I seemed to be getting a lot of traffic on Silver and Blue, and I really liked the idea of Riku as a drag queen, so I decided to continue with the idea!
> 
> Prompt: Summery  
> Prompter: [theisrealproject107](http://archiveofourown.org/users/theisraelproject107)  
> Pairing: Sora/Riku  
> Rating: T  
> Word Count: 529

Sora had always loved summer. He loved the feeling of sun-warmed sand beneath his toes, the unrelenting heat, and the way a breeze from the ocean brought that salty-sweet smell further inland, with its delicious tickle on his sweat-slick skin. The outdoor dining and cookouts, and the overall feel-good mood of the season. It complemented his own sunny disposition, and everything about it was just so _alive_.

Summer was, in short, his favorite time of the year, and he never would have thought that it could get any better. Of course, he hadn’t known Riku.

With Riku came two new kinds of summer days.

First came the days out with Risa. Sora had thought Riku’s alter ego beautiful, sweet, and charming from the start. She was a flirt, but Sora knew it was just her personality and could never be jealous when she flashed a bright smile at someone else.

Risa liked strolls on the beach or the boardwalk. She was all sunhats and airy dresses that fluttered in the wind. She tasted like laughter and caramel corn when they kissed, and when they kissed, Sora could feel Riku under there, fierce lips belying Risa’s softness.

Riku tasted like laughter and caramel corn, too, and while he _was_ Risa, he was _different_ from her.

Riku was reticent, almost to the point of shyness. At first, anyway, and Sora counted himself lucky that he’d met the man behind the queen. The days out with Riku were more intimate. Riku was less social than Risa, and he preferred to stay close to Sora. Which the brunette didn’t mind one bit. The smiles were hard-won, in the beginning, but soon the summer days were filled with Riku’s teasing smirks, challenging grins, and genuine laughter.

Riku liked to race Sora along the beach, or dive into the waves. He was all cut-off jeans and muscle shirts, and flip-flops that revealed his graceful feet. And sometimes, Riku would reveal a little of that Risa confidence and tackle Sora into the sand. Sometimes they would kiss hard, and sometimes soft and tender. However it went, and whether Riku wore his jeans or make-up, Sora would tangle his hands into that silky silver hair, and stare into eyes that rivalled the sea’s blue-green depths.

Sora didn’t think he could love summer again if Riku wasn’t there with him.

“Hey Riku?”

“Hm?”

Sora idly brushed at the sand on his boyfriend’s bare back. “I did change my mind.”

Riku propped his head up on an elbow to face him, and Sora thought the sun shone a little brighter to reflect off of silver. “About what?”

He trailed a hand up to brush a lock of hair out of Riku’s face. “About it being nice to meet you.” Before Riku’s face could fall, he amended the statement. “It was more than nice. It was _awesome_.” Sora’s mouth spread into one of those golden boy smiles.

Riku snorted and shoved the brunette. “Awesome? Sora, you’re such a dork!”

And Sora beamed like the dork he was, because he didn’t miss the way Riku’s lips quirked into a little smirk right before the two tumbled together into the sand again.


End file.
